Esperando el Futuro
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Los pensamientos de Booth mientras resuelven un caso con Bones. Mi primer FF así que comenten por favor para ir mejorando. Gracias y espero que les guste!


ESPERANDO EL FUTURO

-Booth, el hecho de que te quedes aquí no va a hacer que vaya más rápido el resultado del exámen.

-Lo se Bones, pero para cuando tengas el resultado ya no tendré que hacer el viaje hasta aquí, no?- lanzó al aire un pelotita y volvió a cogerla. -Vamos Bones, este caso es importante.

-Todos lo son Booth, pero entiendo lo que dices- La víctima era un niño y Booth estaba como loco con eso, siempre se veía afectado por casos así.

Booth se tiró en el sillón y siguió lanzando la pelotita, Bones se concentró en su trabajo y se olvidó del mundo, Booth, usó esa distracción para observarla.

Llevaba enamorado de ella un largo tiempo ya, el sueño que tuvo después del coma de la cirugía, le sirvió unicamente para experimentar lo que se perdía a diario con ella. Verla allí, de perfil, totalmente abstraída, le llenaba el corazón y a la vez se lo partía. Había dias en los que a punto estaba de decirle todo, todo lo que sentia y guardaba, pero no tenía ni el valor, ni la fuerza, ni el derecho. Bones y él eran compañeros, amigos y confidentes, probablemente fuera la persona que más conocía a Bones en la actualidad y, era justamente ese conocimiento el que le ordenaba a su conciencia guardar silencio.

-Booth...BOOTH!

-Eh! sí, que pasa?- la pelotita rebotó en el piso dónde fue a parar tras su sobresalto.

-Lo tenemos Booth, sabemos qué mató y dónde a la víctima, pero, tenemos dos tipos de sangre diferente.

-No entiendo, sólo encontramos un cuerpo.

Bones lo miró fijo a los ojos, se notaba en su semblante que le costaba decir lo que pensaba.

-Hay dos víctimas, creo que el hermano mayor también estaba ahí.

-El era nuestro sospechoso, si la cantidad de sangre encontrada es suficiente para conjeturar dos víctimas debemos empezar de nuevo.

Bones seguía con la vista fija en él.

-Bones, ¿sabemos donde murieron?, es lo que dijiste antes, no?

-Sí.

-Entonces vamos!

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

El caso había sido resuelto, atraparon a la asesina y encontraron los restos de Jonas, el hermano mayor. Booth consiguió que los enterraran dignamente en tumbas contiguas. Él y Bones estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el Diner, por primera vez desde que Temperance lo conocía, Booth no comia tarta, se lo veía realmente afectado por el caso.

Como de costumbre ella descubrió todas las pistas, pero fue él quien las unió y supo reconocer al culpable. El asesino resultó ser la madre de los niños quien planeaba casarse nuevamente y considerando que sus hijos eran un estorbo para empezar una nueva vida comenzó a envenenarlos y, como esto tardó más de lo que ella supuso les clavó un destornillador en el cuello a cada uno y los enterró en el nuevo patio de la escuela, la inundación arrastró el cuerpo del pequeño y sólo por eso la verdad se supo. La realidad del caso era realmente cruel, lo sufuciente para afectar incluso a Bones, pero Booth, él, como padre, estaba indignado y furioso, pero sobre todo era la impotencia lo que lo abrumaba.

Brennan estaba preocupada por su compañero, sabía que él superaría ese caso como todo lo malo que le había pasado en la vida, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara.

-Booth, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, les diste justicia.

-Lo sé- la miró a los ojos- Sé que hice todo aquello que estaba en mi mano hacer, sin embargo, estos casos...Bones, estos casos hacen que mire con menos optimismo a la humanidad. Cuando fui a la guerra, mi intención siempre fue ayudar a mi país, a la gente inocente, pero a veces me pregunto si perdí parte de mi alma en vano. Esta mujer, mato a sus propios hijos para enamorar a un hombre que ni siquiera los conocía.- se pasó la mano por la cara, la misma mano que Bones tomó entre las suyas.

-Lo siento Booth, quisiera haber hecho más, pero lo único que podemos hacer es darle voz y justicia a las víctimas que encontramos. Ahora descansan Booth.

Él levantó la cabeza sorprendido de las manos de Brennan para mirarla directamente a los ojos, una mirada cristalina y franca cargada de pena se enfrentó a otra oscura.

-Bones, tu no crees en el descanso enterno.

-No, no de la manera en que tu lo haces, pero sí creo en el descanso que da la justicia, en el descanso final de los restos, de nuestro cuerpo. Y tu Booth, tu, has logrado que descansen juntos.

Booth sonrió, no como siempre, no con esa sonrisa que despeja caminos y hace que la gente haga cosas que no desea hacer, pero fue una sonrisa finalmente, una prueba de que se repondría y volvería a ser esa persona que lucha por los débiles, que busca hacer mejor el mundo y ganarse el camino al cielo.

-Gracias Bones, por quedarte conmigo y apoyarme, por estar aquí. -la presencia de ella ayudaba a templear su corazón, a amortiguar la bronca.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sí, él estaba locamente enamorado de ella, por lo que ella le mostraba de su alma cada día, por la bondad silenciosa, el ansia de justicia, el deseo de hablar por aquellos aque ya no pueden, y por su corazón, uno tan grande, que lo mantenía oculto debajo de incontables capas de lógica, razonamiento y dureza. Tan grande era ese corazón que podía perdonar a una familia que la abandonó, un padre que mató por ella, un asistente (casi un hermano) seguidor de un caníbal y arreglar el de él mismo. Tan grande que al amar lo daría todo, se entregaría por entero. Tan fragil que no podía ver ese amor, porque si debía reconocerlo sabría que su futuro, su bienestar estaría atado a ese amor de por vida y aún no estaba lista para ello.

Booth lo sabía, sonrió con más facilidad, sabía esto, y por saberlo...esperaría, sería paciente. Porque él también se conocia a sí mismo, y ya había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo que su futuro y su bienestar estaban atados al de Bones.


End file.
